Humans in the Pridelands
by MattII
Summary: Humans come to the pridelands. Set sometime before middle africa was controlled by the Europeans. Rated T for character death later chapters.
1. Setting the scene

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Mshauri (Swahili for 'counsellor') and Potewa (Swahili for 'suffer a loss'). I own all of the humans mentioned.

I wanted to put humans in the pridelands, but wanted to try it with an older style (pre-european).

* * *

A new creature walked in the pridelands. It was tall and hairless. Its origins and intentions were unknown, its purpose and actions a mystery, and deadly to some of those who saw it.

* * *

"Ah sire" Zazu said and he alighted on a rock, "I bring the morning report."

"Yes" Simba said patiently, Zazu seemed different today, a little scared perhaps?

"The wildebeest are complaining about the zebras, again" Zazu said, "and there have been unconfirmed reports of hyenas in the south."

"Nothing else" Simba asked levelly.

"And the animals of the east are reporting a new type of animal moving into the pridelands" Zazu said, "though none seem to know anything much about it."

"What do they look like" Simba asked, interested.

"They walk on their hind legs and use their front ones for many purposes" Zazu replied, "they're only about the size of a leopard and yet their head is nearly as high as a giraffe's shoulder." "They seem to be nearly devoid of hair, except for the tops of their heads" the majordomo went on, "and they carry things which they throw to injure other animals."

"Are they doing anything particularly bad" Simba asked, wondering if Rafiki could help him here.

"Not as yet" Zazu replied, noticing Simba was looking distracted, "a little hunting for food, drinking, and strangely hitting some sort of skin that was stretched over a hollow trunk." "Er, sire" he said "shall I fetch Rafiki?"

"I was just wondering that myself" Simba said distractedly, before returning to normal, "yes, do it."

Simba wandered back to Pride Rock as Zazu went to fetch the Rafiki from his home. "Something wrong" Nala asked, when she noticed his slightly unusual state-of-mind.

"Yes" Simba replied, as Kiara and Kovu made their way over, "Zazu brings reports of a new animal to the east. He quickly related Zazu's description of the strange animals before Rafiki arrived.

Rafiki soon arrived, but was a little confusing. "These new creatures may be the ones I have heard are called humans" he said, "they appear to be no real threat, but they need watching, and they stay for a long time.

"Then I will go and watch them" Simba said, surprising the others, "if they need watching, I will do it."

"But the rest of the pridelands need you" Nala protested, "you should not neglect your duties for the sake of these humans."

"But they need watching" Simba said, but understanding Nala's protest.

"Then I will watch them" Kovu said, "after all, if they stay a long time, they will certainly be here in my reign."

Simba nodded, a little reluctantly. "Very well, but be careful" he said, "and take Timon and Pumbaa."

Kovu looked about to argue, but decided against it, Kiara on the other hand...

"Aw dad, we don't need to take them, they'll only get bored."

"They're going with y..." Simba said before stopping, "what do you mean _we_?"

"Shouldn't a queen be as well informed as a king" Kiara asked cheekily.

Simba was about to protest, but surreptitious glances at Nala and Sarabi, stopped him. "Very well" he said, "but be careful, the hyena's are in the south again."

"Don't worry" Kiara said, rolling her eyes a little, "we'll be careful." With that, Kiara and Kovu left, quickly followed by Timon and Pumbaa.

The rest of the pride watched them go, before Simba shifted and said, "now to deal with those hyenas." "And I'll chase the slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk" he said with a smile, remembering Zazu's words from his cubhood, before taking off.

* * *

Kovu, Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa had been travelling for half a day when they finally came upon one of the more prominent watering holes and were spied by at least one animal they knew, Mshauri the giraffe. "Ah the royal couple to be" Mshauri said brightly when she spotted them, before grimacing when she saw Pumbaa, "and associates." Kiara smiled at Mshauri momentarily. "And what brings such important personages out this far this fine day" Mshauri asked, trying to ignore Pumbaa's stench.

"The new creatures" Kovu replied, "Simba wants someone to take a look at them."

"I'm surprised he sent his daughter and successor on a mission of this danger" said Mshauri, "he's even more overprotective than Mufasa."

"He didn't send us" Kiara said with a cheeky smile on her muzzle, "we insisted."

"Some things never change" Mshauri said, tossing her head, "but take my advice and be careful, for I'd never hear then end of it if I let you get yourselves injured."

"Do you know where these new animals can be found" Kovu asked.

"Not myself" Mshauri admitted, "but Potewa here does" she said, indicating a lone zebra. The zebra made no move to greet the new arrivals. "Come on Potewa" Mshouri said, beckoning him over, "they won't hurt you, though they might stink you to death" the last bit under her breath. "You'll have to forgive him" Mshauri explained, as Potewa slowly made his way over, "these new animals recently took her mate."

"How terrible" Kiara murmured.

"Mmm" Mshauri said, "come on Potewa, you're not on the menu."

"Not for lions maybe" Potewa muttered lowly.

"Do you want to talk about it" Kiara, "it might help."

Potewa gave Kiara a hollow look, causing her to flinch. "Very well" Potewa said, and went on to tell how she had been grazing with the herd on the steppe further to the east when the new animals had attacked them with long, straight branches. Most of the herd had scattered, but Potewa's mate had taken a spear in the flank and died of blood loss. Potewa herself had fled a little way, but had turned back and driven the hunters from her mate's body moments before he died.

All five of the other creatures lowered their heads in mourning. After several minutes Kovu asked, "where, di..."

"About an hour to the east" Potewa replied.

"I hope you find solace" Kovu replied, before looking east, "and now I must judge these troublesome animals." he set off and the others quickly followed him.

* * *

Simba headed for the elephant graveyard, the matriach's old hangout. Nala and Vitani had forced him to accept their escort for this meeting. "I should've removed this place years ago" Simba growled, remembering his own bad experiences here.

"At least it's neutral territory now" Nala said, "it makes diplomacy that much easier." Vitani had never visited the graveyard or really come across hyenas, but the stories she'd heard had given her a strong dislike of the creatures.

The three lions walked down the slope into the small clearing and Simba yelled, "I'm here to talk to the matriarch."

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed emerged, looking even scruffier than Simba remembered. "I'm here _king_" Shenzi said, putting vemon into the 'king'.

"These attacks in the south will stop immediately" Simba said, "or I'll wipe you out."

"I'd oblige you here" Shenzi said, "if I were still matriarch."

"You're no longer matriarch" Simba asked, very slightly pleased.

"I lost respect over Scar's betrayal" Shenzi explained, "just recently I lost position as well."

"Not such a bad thing" Vitani murmured, watching the hyena carefully.

"Or maybe it is" Shenzi replied, "the new matriarch wants the territory Scar allowed us, even though she hates the memory of Scar."

"Why are you telling us this" Nala hissed, remembering her own ordeal with these hyenas.

"Isn't it obvious" Shenzi said bitterly, "I want my position back."

"Why should we grant you anything" Vitani asked nastily, getting a sharp glare from Simba.

"Because I never broke the treaty" Shenzi answered, smiling momentarily at the memory of their chasing Simba and Nala across the graveyard.

"Almost never" Simba said, a hard edge in her voice.

"Never without coercion" Shenzi replied as she and Banzai cowered at the memory of their part in Mufasa's death and Simba's exile.

Ed suddenly laughed maniacally, not that that was unusual. Shenzi smiled bitterly and said "I hope you are successful, I want to see the look on that young fool's face when she realises just what it means to challenge a king."

Simba turned to leave, Nala and Vitani turned as well, but Vitani kept looking back, not sure of Shenzi's intentions. Once away from the graveyard, Simba hung his head a little and said, "I only wish she were lying."

"She might be yet" Nala growled.

Without a further word, the trio moved off in the direction of the southern border.


	2. First impressions and first blood

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Mshauri (Swahili for 'counsellor'), Potewa (Swahili for 'suffer a loss') and Mageuzi (Swahili for revolution). I own all of the humans mentioned.

* * *

"What does the arrival of new creatures mean" Sarafina asked Rafiki.

"A shift in the political balance for sure" Rafiki replied patiently, "I must converse with the old kings to find out anything else."

"Then we will not delay you" Sarabi said. Rafiki left immediately.

"A political change" Sarafina muttered, "but for better or for worse?"

"I don't know" Sabari said, "but we must have hope."

"And, er, what do I do" Zazu asked tentatively.

"Go and follow the future king" Sarabi said, "the current one should be able to look after himself." With that, Zazu left.

* * *

"Would you look at that" Shenzi said, "they're going south."

"So" Banzai said snappishly, "what does that matter to us?"

"He's going to get himself killed, genius" Shenzi growled.

"So" Banzai said, "what's that to us?"

Shenzi cuffed Banzai around the head, "If he dies, it'll be chaos, and Mageuzi'll come for us."

"Oh" Banzai said, as though he'd come to a realisation, "so what do we do?"

"We follow him doofus" Shenzi growl. "Shut up Ed" she nearly yelled as the hyena began to giggle.

* * *

The hunting ground was strewn with bones when Kovu, Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa arrived. "At least they'll be easy to track" Kovu said, following a trail of blood with his eyes."

"Remind me again, why we're tracking these things" Timon said, "if they're this dangerous."

"Because they are dangerous" Kovu said over his shoulder, "better a little bit of trouble now than a lot later on."

"Ask a silly question..." Timon muttered as the group moved off again.

* * *

Reaching the southern border, Simba, Nala and Vitani, noticed a pack of hyenas hunting zebras. "Of all the damn trouble" Simba growled, "hunting zebra in the borderlands." Simba threw back his head and roared.

"Oh if it isn't _king_ Simba" a female said, "what brings you into the borderlands?" there were four hyenas beside her.

"Your hunt" Simba growled, "and your border incursions."

"My border incursions" the female asked, "I think you've made a mistake, Shenzi ordered those."

"What" Simba growled, "she told me you were matriarch." In their anger, the lions didn't notice more hyena encircling them.

"Well she lied" the female said, "but I'll be happy to correct her." Suddenly she had a gleam in her eye, and barked, "now!"

Suddenly the three lions were set upon by hyenas, and even though they fought hard, they were slowly losing.

* * *

Not far away, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed heard the fight begin, and raced to the edge of the clearing, peering through the grass. The three lions were losing to the pack of hyenas, but, Shenzi noticed, the matriarch herself was just standing there laughing.

"Just like Scar" Shenzi murmured to herself, before turning to the others and saying, "Ed, you help the lions, Banzai, let's get her."

Ed leapt in to help Simba, Nala and Vitani, but didn't seem to be having any real effect.

The matriarch was laughing so hard that she didn't see Shenzi and Banzai until they were almost on her. She took one swipe at Shenzi before being bowled over by Banzai.

Shenzi took the opportunity to get the matriarch's neck in her mouth. "Call the attack off" she said, "or I snap your neck."

"Stop" the matriarch barked, and the battle stopped, slowly.

"Banzai, take over here" Shenzi said, and as Shenzi released her grip on the matriarch's neck, Banzai put his own on. "Get out of here now, or the matriarch dies" Shenzi called, "and don't think I won't kill her if you try attacking me."

The hyena's left, except for the matriarch. "Get out now" Shenzi growled at the matriarch, "and never challenge me again."

"I'll get you one day, Shenzi" the matriarch said, "just you watch."

"Come on" Shenzi said, walking over

After checking to make sure he and the two lionesses were okay, Simba turned to look at the three hyenas who had helped them. "I suppose I must thank you for that" he said, "but get back to the graveyard or it'll be the worse for you."

"Er, d'you mind if we eat first" Banzai asked, "we haven't eaten in a week."

"Shut up, shut up" Shenzi growled, cuffing Banzai around the head.

Simba surveyed the carcass that that the hyenas had managed to bring down. "Take as much as you can" Simba said, "and then get out quickly."

"Come on you two" Shenzi muttered, "let's grab what we can."

As soon as the hyenas had left, Simba Nala and Vitari headed back to Pride Rock.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zazu, searching desperately for Kiara and Kovu came upon the waterhole, where Mshauri was still comforting Potewa. Zazu cleared his throat to get attention, before asking "would you happen to know where the prince and princess can be found?"

"Yes" Mshauri replied, "they took off east some time ago, tracking the new creatures."

"Thank you" Zazu said, before departing.

It didn't take more than half an hour to find the four. "Anything new" Zazu asked when he was close enough, startling all four of them.

"Not yet" Kovu said.

"I can't believe dad still doesn't trust me" Kiara said,

"But it was not the king who sent me" Zazu said, "It was the former queen Sabari."

"Oh" Kiara said, "where is my father anyway?"

"In the south" Zazu replied, "dealing with the hyenas."

"No we haven't got any news yet" Kovu said, "we're still tracking one of their hunting groups."

"And we can do it on our own" Kiara interjected.

"Nevertheless" Zazu said, a note of reprimand in his voice, "I have my orders."

"Coming then" Kovu asked, eager to break up a disagreement before it came to head.

"Most certainly" Zazu said, following the others.

* * *

Simba, Nala and Vitari finally arrived back at Pride Rock, Simba limping where a hyena had bitten into his shoulder.

"Oh my goodness" Sabari said when she saw them, "are you alright?"

"I'll heal" Simba said with a smile, "but hyenas tend to play rough."

"If I ever come across that Shenzi again..." Sarafina said, letting the threat hang when she surveyed the battered trio.

"Not Shenzi this time" Simba said, "there's a new matriarch."

"A new matriarch" Sarabi asked, "what happened to Shenzi?" "Not that I much care" she muttered under her breath.

"She was beaten a few weeks ago" Simba replied, "beaten and exiled."

"Those hyenas did a lot of damage" Sarafina said, surveying the three of them

"We'd have been dead if it wasn't for Shenzi and the other two" Vitani muttered.

"That's true" Simba said, "even I have to admit it was brave of them."

"Saved by Shenzi" Sarafina said in disgust, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Then believe it mother" Nala said, "they saved us this time."

"I'd never have though they had it in them" Sabari said.

"Neither would I" Simba replied, "but I'd better get Rafiki to have a look at this shoulder."

"You called sire" Rafiki said, from just a little further down pride rock.

"Yes" Simba replied, "do you mind taking a look at the hyena bite on my shoulder?"

"It'll heal well" Rafiki said, after examining the damage, "just don't work it too hard for a while."

"Thanks" Simba murmured.

* * *

"Not far now" Zazu called back, "I can see them up ahead."

"Finally" grumbled Pumbaa, "my hooves are killing me."

"You could try losing weight" Timon said, from Pumbaa's shoulders.

"So says you" Pumbaa replied, "who hasn't walked a yard together the entire journey." He was about to say more when Kiara turned round and shushed him.

Pumbaa went quiet and followed Kiara and Kovu, both of whom were crouched.

Not far ahead, they looked through the last stands of grass and saw the humans for the first time. The humans were busy with task incomprehensible to the five watchers. The humans were occasionally moving in and out of what appeared to caves made out of skin.

"Let's go" Kovu whispered, after they had watched for a few minutes.

"Scared" Kiara asked quietly.

"Just a little" Kovu whispered in reply.

Suddenly a low, rhythmic rumble started, startling the five. As the five looked around in confusion

Suddenly there was a shout from one of the humans, who pointed straight at the hiding place of the five. "Brilliant Timon, just brilliant" Kovu growled as they rose to retreat, "let's go."

They hadn't gotten far though, when several of the long straight branches described by Potewa came out of the sky, and one landed in Kovu's shoulder, though he kept going.

One they were a safe distance from the humans and the adrenalin had worn off, Kovu collapsed. Running over, Kiara tried to pull the branch out, but stopped when Kovu winced.

"Hey everybody" Timon said, coming out of the grass, "it looks like we all got out o..."

"Shut up Timon" Kovu growled. Timon stopped anyway when he saw the straight branch in Kovu's shoulder.

"And I thought I was in a bad way" Pumbaa said, as he walked up, "need help there buddy?"

Kovu tried to get up, but almost fell back. "Yeah" he replied, "I could use a little help." There was a dark stain around the spot the branch had penetrated, and the trail of blood was slowly dribbling down his leg

"Oh dear, oh dear" Zazu said, flying up, "I shall report this to the king."

"Good idea" Kiara said, "and go now."

"I'll need to get back to deliver the morning report tomorrow anyway" Zazu said heading for Pride Rock.

"Let's go" Kovu said, after resting a while. He tried to walk without using is front left leg, but was awkward and slow.

"Here, let me" Kiara said when she noticed Kovu's predicament, and slid her body in under his injured leg.

"Thanks" Kovu murmured.

"Anytime" Kiara said in reply. Without another word the four set off.


	3. Conflict and loss

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Mageuzi (Swahili for 'revolution'), Mwenzi (Swahili for 'colleague') and Jaribu (Swahili for 'attempt'). I own all of the humans mentioned.

* * *

"He got hit in the shoulder" Vitani asked, angry and worried, when Zazu reported back to Pride Rock, "I knew that blasted meerkat was clumsy but that's stretching it."

"Calm down Vitani" Nala said, "the wound wasn't deadly."

"That's true" Vitani said, "but even so..."

"I'll have a serious talk to them about that" Simba said, "this did not come at a convenient time."

"Thank you" Vitani said before slinking off.

"Well, she's got unresolved issues" one of the other lionesses, a former pridelander, said.

"You'd be protective as well" one of the other lionesses, a former outlander said, "if you hadn't long lost your brother and mother."

"Even so" the former pridelander said, "there is such a thing as courtesy."

"She wasn't actually being discourteous" the former outlander said, "but she was concerned."

"She was definitely angry" the former pridelander said.

"She was a lot closer to Zira than we were" the former outlander said.

"So that's an excuse is it" the former pridelander said, "Zira died in that ravine."

"I know she did" the former outlander said, "and despite Zira being her mother, Vitani was the first to denounce her."

"Enough" Simba growled, "I won't have old battles fought here, not while there's a new danger in the pridelands."

"And nor will I" Nala said. With that, the pride began to disband.

* * *

The next day, Kovu, Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa returned to Pride Rock, where Rafiki removed the straight branch that had apparently been called a spear. After the removal of the spear and Timon's profuse apology to Kovu and Vitani, the four told of what they had seen.

Rafiki sat quietly while the story was told, but kept muttering "oh dear, not good."

"What's wrong" Sabari asked Rafiki, when she noticed him.

"Much death will visit the pridelands" Rafiki replied, "many will die soon."

That sent a chill around the pride. "Any idea who" Timon asked.

Rafiki shook his head and said, "the spirits of great kings will not grant me that knowledge."

"We must be careful" Simba said, "we don't want to lose anyone to careless accidents, especially not now."

The pride slowly disbanded. "Zazu" Simba said, "I have an errand for you."

"Yes sire" Zazu said.

"Warn the other animals to be on their guard" Simba ordered "and have the birds make patrols over the humans when they can, I want as much information on these animals as possible."

"Yes sire" Zazu said, departing.

* * *

Back in the graveyard there was a new arrival, a hyena called Mwenzi, who was one of the few still partly loyal to Shenzi. "The new animals are called humans" he reported "the lions seem to be very worried by them."

"And of Mageuzi" Shenzi asked, eager to see what the new matriarch was making of these strange animals.

"Nothing much" Mwenzi replied, "they've disrupted a few hunts and killed a few hyenas, but we've returned the favour."

"I can't afford to take any action yet" Shenzi said, "how are the rest doing after the last hunt?"

"Not as well" Mwenzi replied, "some of the injured were nursing, some of the pups have died."

Shenzi hung her head very slightly, knowing she was partly responsible for those deaths. "Go carefully old friend" she said as Mwenzi started to leave.

"I will" Mwenzi replied, "and it may be some time before I can visit again, the new matriarch is wary that someone is visiting this place."

"Then I will be patient" Shenzi said, "but something big will happen soon, mark my words."

"I will" Mwenzi said, departing.

* * *

Several days later, Simba was out patrolling his territory when Zazu flew up nearly breathless. "Sire, sire" Zazu said.

"What is it Zazu" Simba asked, concerned, "what's wrong?"

"Humans sire" Zazu replied, "they're attacking Pride Rock."

"What" Simba roared, and took off, not even waiting for Zazu to get his breath back.

"What do I do sire" Zazu asked, once he'd managed to catch up with Simba, considerably closer to Pride Rock.

"Get Rafiki" Simba replied, "and Timon and Pumbaa."

"At once sire" Zazu said, changing direction.

* * *

The scene that greeted Simba at pride rock was not a good one, the bodies of several lionesses and many humans were strewn around. Climbing for a better vantage point, Simba saw several of the humans encircling a small group of lionesses, including Sarabi and Nala. Suddenly one of the humans threw a straight branch and it hit Nala in the shoulder.

"No" Simba cried, before roaring and jumping down the cliff. At the sight of Simba charging, the humans fled, but he caught and killed them before running over to check on Nala. Things weren't good. As he arrived, Simba noticed a large pool of blood on the ground under Nala (the spear had pierced a major artery). Suddenly Nala began to quiver, before collapsing, first into a crouch and, then fully lying down.

"Simba" she said, her voice growing weaker by the second, "take care of the pride." Simba heard these words and suddenly retched as he felt his stomach churn. He lay down beside Nala and quietly sobbed as he felt her grow weaker and weaker, and finally tense one last time before going limp.

When Nala was dead, Simba rose and gave a single, ear-splitting roar before collapsing and sobbing next to his mate's body.

* * *

Simba wept for two days, refusing food or water. Kovu wordlessly began to take over the duties of a king, as the lionesses and other animals tried to decide what to do about Simba.

After Nala's body was buried the pride, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu got together to decide what to do about Simba, who had hardly moved since Nala died.

It was finally decided that Simba needed a new mate, but who this was to be was a matter of hot debate. It was eventually decided that two lionesses would do the duty of queen, Vitani and Jaribu. Jaribu had been born during Scar's reign to a reluctant pridelands lioness.

The proposal was taken to Simba, who agreed to it, but it was obvious that he hadn't really heard.


	4. Revelation

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Haini (Swahili for 'informer'). I own all of the humans mentioned.

* * *

Simba became recluse over the next few weeks, moving only when necessary, eating little and not even speaking, except when responding to a question, and just barely even then. Only Vitani seemed to be able to rouse him to any kind of animation, and even then, not very much.

One day, the lionesses woke up and found Simba gone. He'd been quite meticulous about covering his tracks, and they gave up trying to follow him after half an hour that finally led to a stream, and the end of his scent trail. Asking around, only a few other animals had spotted Simba, and even then, mostly only as a flash of movement in the grass.

The next morning, the lionesses awoke to find Simba had returned, but no-one could get him to reveal where he had spent the previous day. Vitani seemed even more reserved that day, as though she knew where Simba had been, but not even Kovu could get her to explain to him her reservations.

* * *

Rafiki had also been mysteriously absent for some time before Zazu arrived with a message that the Shaman had summoned them to his tree. This was a shock in itself, because although it was a law in the pridelands that a shaman's summons must be answered, even Sarabi, the oldest member of the pride could not remember the shaman ever having summoned anyone before. What was even more amazing was that he summoned only the current and future kings and queens, This meant Simba, Kovu and Kiara. Vitani was also included, because, although she hadn't been announced as queen, as Simba's prime mate, she was widely regarded as the future queen.

"I wonder what he wants" Kovu murmured so that only Kiara heard, "mind you, I probably wouldn't be able to figure it out even if he told me, most of what he says seems to be riddles anyway."

"I don't see why you have trouble" Kiara said, a little teasingly, "as future king, you should be able to at least understand your own shaman."

"Well, can you" Kovu asked,wondering if he was missing something.

"Not really" admitted Kiara. "but as future king..."

"I know, I know" sighed Kovu, "as future king it is my job to keep all my subjects happy, and that includes the shaman."

"precisely" Kiara said.

"I just wish he'd speak so the rest of us could understand" Kovu said.

"So do I" Kiara replied, but it's just his way."

"Mm" Kovu said before falling silent.

None of the four lions said anything till they were in sight range of the Rafiki's baobab tree. By the tree, they could see the sitting figure of Rafiki, hold his staff, and two other creatures they couldn't identify

Squinting, Kovu said, "tell me, does it look like there's a few extra figures by the tree?"

"It certainly does" Kiara replied, "but what are they?"

"I don't know" replied Kovu, "but they look as though they're sitting down."

As the lions approached, the figures rose. One was indeed Rafiki, but the other two rose further, and became recognisable. "Humans" growled Kovu, "is that damned monkey out of his mind?" Kovu then roared and charged. He never reached his intended targets though, because within moments, Rafiki had brought his stick down on Kovu's skull, very nearly knocking him unconscious.

Vitani tensed to follow Kovu, but Simba interceded, placing himself between Vitani and Rafiki, and giving a low, warning growl. Kiara, meanwhile, had rushed to comfort and calm Kovu.

"Explain yourself Rafiki" Simba growled, "have you deserted us for these, these, things."

"I have not, sire" Rafiki replied, "much the opposite infact."

"Then explain it" Simba said, "and quickly."

"Very well" Rafiki said, "These humans have much the same problem as the pride has when your uncle was king." Rafiki went onto explain that the 'king' of the humans was a supremacist, who valued humans as greater than all other animals. The attack that had lead to the death of Nana had been an attempt to force the lions off pride rock, but they had underestimated the lions.

The lions examined the humans as Rafiki explained. They had dark skins and curly black hair that was limited to the tops of their heads. Neither had any fur to speak of on the rest of their bodies. There a patch of what turned out to be hyena fur covering a piece of skin between the rear legs, or rather, the legs, as, what would otherwise have been the front legs were held off the ground.

One of the humans, an adolescent youth held a pair of straight branches, and the other, middle aged, held nothing but had some kind of object on his head which partly covered his face.

"So where do these humans come into it" Kovu asked impatiently.

"Patience, patience" Rafiki said in reply. He went on to explain that one of the humans Simba had killed was the first-born son of the human 'king', and thus, a prince. but since he was now dead, the princehood passed to the next oldest child. "And that is where they come in" Rafiki said, pointing out the two humans, "the younger one is the new prince."

The shaman explained how the shaman of the humans had sought him out, along with the young prince. He also explained, that the new prince had spent more time around the shaman than he had his own father, because the 'king' had been too busy training the now dead prince.

"So you see" Rafiki said finally, "if you can defeat the human 'king', his son will succeed him, and peace will once again befall the pridelands. The lions agreed that if they could kill the human 'king' without also killing young prince, they would have the peace they wanted.

* * *

The vulture knew it was in trouble. It had managed escape that hawk, but its chances of survival were slim at best. It tried to make its way to a pile of rocks nearby to rest, but stopped when a paw came down in front of it.

"Would you look at that" Banzai said, causing the vulture to glance up in fear, "looks like lunch just hobbled in." There was a nasty laugh from a nearby skull as another hyena emerged.

While concentrating on the two hyenas in front of it, the vulture didn't notice the third hyena come in behind it, till it said, "no, I have a better idea."

The vulture turned to glance at the hyena who stood just behind it. Unlike the other two, this one seemed intelligent, even calculating. "You're not going to eat me" it quavered.

"Not yet" the hyena replied, "you see, I need a bird, one who isn't banished form the pridelands." The vulture didn't move or say anything, so Shenzi explained, "the pridelands are going to be in trouble soon, and I want a bird to inform me of what's going on."

"Er, me" the vulture asked.

"We'll see" the hyena replied, "I'm Shenzi, that's Banzai, and that's Ed" she said, pointing out, first the hyena that had been menacing it, and then the one who only seemed to laugh.

"I'm, I'm Haini" the vulture said.

"Welcome Haini" Shenzi said, "to the graveyard."

"It's, er, very, very..." Haini began, before stopping.

"It's a pile of junk really" Shenzi said, ignoring the pained stares she got from Banzai and Ed, "but it's the safest place we could find."

Haini didn't say anything to this, but glanced around fearfully. "More hyenas" she asked in a squeak.

"No, not here" Shenzi replied, "if there is, find me and tell me."

"Well, Mwenzi comes in occasionally" Banzai interjected.

Shenzi turned to glance at Banzai. "Ah, right, thanks for the reminder" Shenzi said, before turning back to Haini, "if there is another hyena here, ask it its name, then find me and tell me." The vulture just nodded.

Haini's stomach gave a rumble, and it suddenly looked downright terrified. Shenzi looked at the vulture, before asking, "hungry?" Again, the vulture just nodded.

"Come on then" Shenzi said, walking off. Haini followed the hyena a short distance until they came to a large bone pile. Shenzi climbed the pile and dislodged a bone from the top. the bone tumbled down and just missed crushing the waiting vulture. There wasn't much meat left on the bone, but there was a bit.

Haini looked fearfully at Shenzi who said, "eat up." the vulture immediately began to eat what meat was left on the bone.

"But, boss" Banzai began when he saw Haini eating, "that wa..."

"Shut up Banzai" Shenzi said, "I know what I'm doing."

"But why do you want a bird anyway" Banzai asked.

"Think about it" Shenzi said, "how do the lions always know so much about the pridelands."

"Er, the other animals tell them" Banzai hazarded.

"no, you idiot" Shenzi growled, "they tell that stupid blue bird of theirs."

"So" Banzai said, perplexed, "why do we need a bird?"

Shenzi sighed and rolled her eyes before replying, "We'd be a lot better off if we knew what was going on in the pridelands."

"Oh" Banzai said.

"Right" Shenzi said, "how long until you can fly again?"

"I've never been able to fly" Banzai protested.

"I wasn't asking you" Shenzi growled, "so Haini, how long?"

"A few days" Haini hazarded, "just long enough for the cuts to start really healing, and to build up my strength."

"Good" Shenzi said, "is five days enough?"

"It should be" Haini said, hoping it would be.


	5. The human side

I don't own any of the characters. apart from. I own all of the humans mentioned, including Uthisha (Zulu for teacher'), Umufi (Zulu for 'dead'), Inkosi (Zulu for 'king'), Inzalo (Zulu for 'interest') and Inkosana (Zulu for 'prince').

* * *

Uthisha wondered, as he and Inzalo returned to the camp, whether the last outing had been so wise. Certainly, it had been necessary, but it hadn't been long ago that prince Umufi was killed while baiting the queen lioness, if he understood that mandrill shaman properly.

He cast his mind back, trying to remember the life of Inkosi, and trying to find if there might be away the situation could be resolved peacefully.

He was suddenly startled out of his thoughts however, when Inzalo said, "look out shaman!" Uthisha looked around, and saw, to his horror, that they had almost blundered into a pack of wild dogs.

Quickly evading the situation, Uthisha decided to do no more thinking till he arrived back at the small camp they were calling home for now. The journey took a little over an hour, due to the indirect rout they used to throw pursuers, both human and other animals, off their trail.

Finally they did arrive at the camp, and a messenger was waiting. The messenger told them that Inkosi had called a great council. It puzzled Uthisha that the chieftain should call a great council without his knowledge.

Uthisha and Inzalo arrived at the council site soon enough, and were among the first there. The shaman immediately questioned Inkosi about the chieftain alone calling a council.

"The council had to be called quickly" Inkosi explained, "and no-one could find you."

Uthisha nodded understandingly, "I was teaching Inzalo about this new land, so that he might better live in it."

"A good job shaman" Inkosi said, "he seems odd to many of the tribe, quiet and thoughtful."

"Indeed he is" Uthisha said, "he has gift for learning that I have never seen nor heard of."

"You think he would make a better shaman than a leader" Inkosi asked, apparently concerned.

"I'm not sure" Uthisha said, "but either way, he'd be good at it."

"That's good" Inkosi said distractedly, "hm."

"Something wrong" Uthisha asked, a note of concern in his voice.

"Oh, not much" Inkosi said, "I was just wondering how long it would be before Inzalo is ready to take the mantle of chief."

"You are ill" Uthisha asked, even more concerned for the chief, "is there anything I could do about it?"

"Yes I am" Inkosi admitted, "but the illness is not bodily, I miss Umufi."

"It is to be expected" Uthisha replied coolly, "and I think I could offer a little aid even for this."

"I thank you for it shaman" said Inkosi, "and now I think the council is ready."

"Indeed it appears to be" Uthisha said.

* * *

"My people" Inkosi said, "not long ago we suffered a great tragedy." No-one else spoke, so the chieftain went on, "As you know, my first-born son, Umufi, was killed, along with several others."

Again, no-one spoke. "With his death" Inkosi said, "it has fallen to me to choose a new heir." The rest of the group was still silent. "I have talked the matter over, with the shaman, and I have decided that the heir is to be Inkosana."

This time a murmur ran through the camp. "But chieftain" one of the hunters protested, "is that allowed?"

"In what way would it not be" Inkosi asked.

"Is it allowed to choose a chieftain when he is not a son" the hunter asked.

"Uthisha" Inkosi said, expectantly.

"It is allowed" Uthisha said, "it is rare, but it is allowed."

There was still a lot of murmuring going on, but no one was actually speaking loud enough to be heard by Inkosi, so he went on. "The lions have robbed me of my eldest son" the chieftain said, "so now we must ensure that the lions do not pose a threat ever again."

Uthisha suddenly began to think very fast. He knew he had to warn the lions, but there would be no way to do this if Inkosi ordered them to attack immediately. Delay was the key here, though it didn't have to last more than a few days.

Finally, Uthisha came up with a plan, then said, "and the hyenas, chieftain?"

"What of them" Inkosi asked, "they are no more than an annoyance." Some of the hunters were laughing.

"They are not much" Uthisha said, "but I fear that if we concentrate on the lions, the hyenas will become much more than the annoyance they are at the moment." Some of the hunters were jeering now, though none said anything directly.

"Please explain" Inkosi said.

"Indeed" Uthisha said, "hyenas, agreed, are not very good individually, but their jaws are immensely strong, and poisonous."

"Poisonous" Inkosi asked. Some of the hunters scoffed at this, but others were paying close attention.

"Yes" Uthisha said, "very few survive being bitten, and even then, most only survive by having the bitten portion removed."

"So" Inkosi asked, "you want us to concentrate on hyenas, allowing the lions to build up again?"

"Chieftain" Uthisha replied, bowing slightly, "I fear that if we do not give thought and effort to the hyenas now, we may not get the chance to later."

"Can you look me in the eye and say that" Inkosi asked.

Uthisha hesitated a moment, then met Inkosi's gaze and replied, "yes, yes I can."

"Very well" Inkosi said, "we will concentrate on reducing the hyenas, but only for half a moon."

"Thank you chieftain" Uthisha said, "your foresight does you credit."

Inkosi offered wordless thanks for the compliment, then turned to the council, and announced, "for half a moon, we will concentrate on reducing the hyenas." There was a sudden rise in the murmuring. He waited several seconds then said, "the council is dismissed."

Uthisha was about to leave, when Inkosi said, "shaman, there is a job I wish you to do."

"Chieftain" Uthisha said, bowing slightly, "what would you have me do?"

"I know little of these lands" Inkosi said, "I would like you to explore these lands and then tell to me what you know and suspect."

"As you wish chieftain" Uthisha said, knowing this would help him, "may I take Inzalo, as an apprentice?"

"Do so" Inkosi replied, "it will do him well."

"Yes chieftain" Uthisha said, the left.


	6. Developing relations

I don't own any of the characters apart from from Haini (Swahili for 'informer'). I own all of the humans mentioned, including Uthisha (Zulu for 'teacher'), Inzalo (Zulu for 'interest') and Inkosana (Zulu for 'prince').

* * *

Uthisha waited until the next day to attempt to warn the lion's shaman about the plan to concentrate on the hyenas. Inzalo also came, but was angry about something, being passed over for chieftain most likely.

"I can see you're angry" Uthisha said to Inzalo, "is it about Inkosana?" A grunt gave him all the information he needed. "I understand why you are angry" he said, "and I on..."

"How could you, shaman" Inzalo hissed, "I once thought of you as my friend, now, I'm not so sure."

"I am still your friend" Uthisha said carefully, "even after what your father said."

"But he talked the matter over with you" Inzalo said, angrilly, "he talked it over with you, and you, you..."

"I did not recommend your father to choose Inkosana over you" Uthisha said, "that is the one thing I did not do."

"Then what did you do, shaman" Inzalo asked, some of the anger giving way to dismay.

"He asked me if I though you would make a better shaman than a chieftain" Uthisha explianed, trying to use his tone to calm Inzalo down, "I told him that I was not sure, but assured him that you would be good either way."

"Mm" Inzalo said distractedly, trying to find some way to vent his anger, other than at Uthisha.

"And there was something he said soon after" Uthisha said. He thought for a moment, then continued, "he also told me he was wondering if you were ready to take the mantle of chief."

"But, but" Inzalo began, not sure whether to believe the shaman, "if he said that, it means..."

"I know" Uthisha said soothingly, "I know, but there isn't much we can do about it." They didn't speak for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"What could he want this time" Kiara asked Kovu, as they made their way to Rafiki's tree.

"I'm not sure" Kovu replied, "but given he only asked for the four of us, it probably has something to do with humans."

"Them again" Kiara asked, "but I thought it was all sorted out."

"So did I" Kovu said, "but maybe we'd better wait till we actually know why Rafiki summoned us."

"I hope there's a good explanation for this" Simba said levelly.

"It is adequate" Rafiki replied.

"What's gone wrong now" Kovu asked, a little exasperated.

Rafiki proceeded to explain to them the news that he had recieved from the human shaman.

"This isn't good" Simba said, after Rafiki had finished, "it never was, and now it's getting worse."

"Agreed" Kovu said, "but I can't see how we can do anything about it at the moment."

"No" Simba said thoughtfully, "neither can I." He paused, before continuing, "but I'll have Timon and Pumbaa watch them, and I'll do a bit of watching myself."

"But sire..." Kovu began.

"No, father" Kiara said, interrupting, "you can't."

"I'll do some watching" Simba said more forcefully, "I'm not going to send friends where I'm afraid to go myself."

"Bu..." Kiara began.

"No buts" said Simba, "I'm going."

Before ayone could say anything else, one of the humans said, "saaiurrre, kiiinng."

No-one moved or spoke for several second afterwards, then the two humans apparentlybegan to argue in their language. "Rafiki" Simba said, "what was that about?"

Rafiki shrugged and replied, "I don't know yet."

Then the humans stopped arguing and the human shaman beckoned to Rafiki, who made his way over.

The arguement started up again, but now Rafiki and the human shaman were sketching in the dirt as well as gesturing.

After several minutes, the arguement ended and Rafiki made his way back over to the royal group.

"Well" Simba asked.

"I am truly amazed" Rafiki replied, "already the young one is learning our language."

"He's what" Kovu asked, "I thought they couldn't speak our language."

"He cannot" Rafiki replied, "but he is learning."

Simba glanced at the others, then at the humans, then at Rafiki, and said, "this needs, considering."

"Indeed, sire" Rafiki agreed, "much considering."

"Hmm" Simba said, then nodded, and turned to leave. The other's followed, but couldn't help glancing back at the humans.

The four walked in silence for several minutes before Simba began to walk in a different direction to the others. "Where..." Kovu began to ask.

"I have, issues, to deal with" Simba replied, interrupting, "but I'll be back at Pride Rock soon enough." He didn't look back.

"He's acting odd" Kovu remarked as they continued on to Pride Rock.

"Yes" Kiara replied, with just a hint of worry in her voice, "he is."

* * *

"Matriarch" Haini said, landing just in front of Shenzi, "there is a lion approach, a big one, with a red mane."

"Mm" Shenzi said, looking up from gnawing a bone, "alone."

"Yes matriarch" Haini replied.

"Banzai, Ed, come on" Shenzi said, "king wants to talk to us."

Banzai growled momentarily, before dropping his bone. "What's he want now" he asked.

"That's what we're going to find out" Shenzi said, rolling her eyes a little at the question.

"Why couldn't flappy tell us why he's here" Banzai asked sourly. Haini glared at him, though he didn't notice it.

"You've got to talk to do that" Shenzi replied, "and I've specifically ordered Haini _not_ to talk to anyone but us, now let's go."

"Matri..." Simba began to call, but dropped the volume back to normal when Shenzi appeared nearby, "...arch."

"You wanted us sire" Shenzi asked, putting just a hint of scorn on 'sire'.

Simba growled a moment, then replied, "I've come to warn you that the humans are concentrating on wiping out the hyenas."

"And this affects us, how" Banzai asked.

Simba glared at Banzai for a moment, then turned to Shenzi and said, "I think my business here is finished."

"As you wish" Shenzi said, then mouthed 'thanks'. Simba turned, and without so much as a glance, left.

"What was that about" Banzai asked when Simba had gone, did he come here _just_ to tell us that."

"I'm not sure" Shenzi replied, "but it looks that way." She thought for a moment, then called, "Haini."

"Y-yes matriarch" Haini said, coming out from behind a small skeleton.

"When you're out next time" Shenzi said, "pay particular attention to humans."

"humans Haini asked, then realised, "oh, you mean the ones that walk on two legs and carry things."

"That's right" Shenzi replied.

"Er..." Haini said tentatively, "just one question?"

"Yes" Shenzi asked.

"Er, why" Haini asked. Banzai immediately began to growl, causing her to back up several paces and blurt, "just interested, just interested."

"Banzai" Shenzi growled, and nudged him. He subsided, but continued to glare at Haini

Shenzi looked at Haini for a moment, then seemed to remember the question. "We've just been informed that humans are targeting hyenas" she replied, "I want an early warning if they try to come here, understand?"

"Yes matriarch" Haini said, "I, er, I think I'll just be getting back up then."

"Good" Shenzi said. Haini scampered off to find a place to take off.

"Banzai" Shenzi said when Haini had gone, "I think you and I need to have words, about Haini."

"What kind of words" Banzai asked,his eyes narrowing a little.

"Firstly" Shenzi said, a little sharper than she'd intended, "I want you to stop intimidating Haini."

Banzai opened his mouth to protest, but Shenzi cut him off with "she's going to be useful anyway, but she's going to be more useful if she isn't scared half-to-death."

Banzai mumbled something to Ed, who chuckled nervously.

Shenzi couldn't make it out, but Ed's face told her enough. "What was that Banzai" she asked. He mumbled again, but she still couldn't make anything out. "You're going to have to speak up" she said, "I couldn't hear you."

"I said" Banzai said, just on the point of audibility, "she's just a bird."

"As may be" Shenzi said, holding back her anger, "but even that blue runt the lions use has caused us trouble."

Banzai thought for a moment, then asked, "back when we had 'em bailed up, then Mufasa came."

"That's right" Shenzi replied, "I don't think we need to talk any more about that either."

"I get your point" Banzai said after a few moments, "I don't like it, but I get it."

"Good" Shenzi said, "so no more intimidating."


	7. Hyenas

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Mageuzi (Swahili for 'revolution'), Mwenzi (Swahili for 'colleague'), Haini (Swahili for 'informer').

* * *

"That lazy, stinking, no good lion" grumbled a hyena, "why the hells didn't we kill him now?"

"Shut up" Mageuzi said, "I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah" the hyena asked again, "you just about killed him before."

"I know" Mageuzi said, "now shut up." Simba had come alone to warn them about the humans, though they knew that anyway. The lion who'd once seemed so simple, was now playing complicated, and it was off-putting.

"So what we going to do" another hyena asked.

"Shut it" Mageuzi said, "I'm thinking." It didn't take her long to decide. "We're going to the graveyard" she said, "does anyone her know Shenzi well?"

"I do" replied Mwenzi, coming forward.

Mageuzi regarded Mwenzi for a moment, then asked, "aren't you the one we caught sneaking off into the Pridelands."

"Yes" Mwenzi replied.

"Good" Mageuzi said, "your lead."

"What" Mwenzi asked, "you want me to lead?"

"That's right" Mageuzi replied, "after all, the lions haven't caught you yet."

"Okay" Mwenzi said, "don't expect a warm welcome."

"I don't" Mageuzi replied, "I just hope Shenzi's intelligent enough to keep from trying to kill me."

"She is" Mwenzi replied, "and on that topic, I want an assurance from you."

There was a sneer from several of the hyenas, but both Mageuzi and Mwenzi ignored them. "You demand" she asked.

"I have no power to" Mwenzi replied, but didn't back down.

Mageuzi considered Mwenzi for a short time, then said, "if it's your precious friends for care about, I've already had to promise not to hurt them." He held the stare for a moment more, then looked away.

"Are we going then" another hyena asked.

"Yes" Mageuzi replied, "Mwenzi, up the front."

"Matriarch" Mwenzi said.

"The rest of you, no more than three wide" Mageuzi ordered, as they made their way off.

* * *

"You're still loyal to _her_" Mageuzi said to Mwenzi as they approached the elephant graveyard, "why?"

"I never found a reason not to be" Mwenzi replied, "I know I can trust her, she knows she can trust me, at least, she used to trust me."

"You've known her for a while then" Mageuzi asked.

"Almost her entire life" Mwenzi replied, "mine as well."

"And yet you were never really interested in her as a mate" Mageuzi said.

"She doesn't need a mate" Mwenzi replied, "those two males she looks after are enough."

"What's the story behind them" Mageuzi asked.

Mwenzi gave Mageuzi an odd look, but replied, "well, she met them when they were cubs, and their mother wasn't very nice, so she took pity on them. It helped that she wasn't too social herself, so she kind of began to mother them."

"And Ed" Mageuzi asked, "does anyone know why he only laughs?"

"Banzai might" Mwenzi replied, "and so might Shenzi, but beyond that, it's rumours."

High above, unnoticed, Haini circled, then headed towards the graveyard. "Matriarch, there's a lot of hyenas approaching."

"A lot" Shenzi asked, "about how many?"

"More than forty" Haini replied, "and they're all following a pair."

"She's coming here then" Shenzi said to the air "damn."

"Er, who" Haini asked.

"Hm" Shenzi said, "what was that?"

"You said, 'she's coming here'" Haini replied, "I was just wondering who you were talking about."

"Another matriarch" Shenzi replied, "one with a lot more hyenas than me."

"Oh" Haini said, "I'll just get airborne again."

"Good" Shenzi said, then called, "Banzai, Ed."

"Yeah" Banzai said, as he and Ed arrived a few moments later.

"Mageuzi's coming" Shenzi said.

"No way" Banzai exclaimed.

"Yes way" Shenzi said, "her and the rest of them."

"Why" Banzai asked.

"If I knew, I'd tell" Shenzi replied, "as it is, we're lucky to have a warning."

"So what do we do" Banzai asked.

"Hide" Shenzi replied, "because there's nowhere to go."

"There's the outlands" Banzai said.

"They're coming from there" Shenzi said, "we'd run right into them."

"Oh" Banzai said.

"Yeah" Shenzi replied, "come on, let's find somewhere to hide and watch."

They eventually managed to find a convenient location, and sat down to wait. After a while, they spotted Mageuzi and her escort.

"Mwenzi" Banzai growled, "that nasty, traitorous..."

"Quiet" Shenzi growled. She'd known Mwenzi for a long time now, and he'd always been a good friend, and solid as a rock. _Ah well,_ she thought, _time to test it._ "I assume there's a good explanation" she said, emerging.

"There is..." Mwenzi stared to reply, but was cut off by the fuming Banzai, who'd emerged from their hiding place just behind Shenzi.

"You traitor" Banzai growled, "all these years and you go and betray us..."

"You misjudge me" Mwenzi replied, coldly, "I'm certainly not the type to back down on years of friendship."

"It looks like it though" Shenzi replied levelly.

"No doubt it does" Mwenzi said then smiled, "happily, the problem was solved by a lion you've no doubt met."

"And" Banzai asked, still glaring at Mwenzi.

"I'm not allowed to touch you" Mageuzi said angrily, glaring at Shenzi, "that lion seems to like you."

"Does he" Shenzi asked, "I'm surprised, because I nearly killed him twice."

"Then you saved him" Mageuzi said, "why?"

"He's more use alive" Shenzi replied, then her expression softened a little, "and we're not the only ones Scar betrayed."

"You feel sorry for him" Mageuzi asked, a little shocked.

"It comes with age" Shenzi replied, her normal expression returning, then she grimaced, "and having been close to Scar."

"You don't sound like you like him much" Mageuzi said, "apart from his betraying us that is."

"Like I said" Shenzi replied, "I saw more of Scars work than most, and now I wish I hadn't."

"Bad" Mageuzi asked.

"You don't want to know" Shenzi replied. She continued to stare at Mageuzi, who returned the gesture

"Hey" Banzai said, having taken the time out from listening to the conversation to have a look around, "we've got company."

"Indeed we have" Shenzi replied, glancing around, and noticing, not only the arrival of the hyenas, but also, Mwenzi glancing between her and Mageuzi.

"Matriarch" one of the newly arrived hyenas asked, "what do we do?"

"Find somewhere to sleep" Mageuzi replied, then said to Shenzi, "I think I'll need a longer talk to you."

"I'm not going anywhere much" Shenzi replied.

"Hey, what do we do" Banzai asked, once Mageuzi had wandered off.

"Make yourselves comfortable" Shenzi replied, "and try not to antagonise anyone, they're going to be here for a while."

"I do have one question" Mwenzi said.

"Yes" Shenzi asked.

"You knew we were coming" Mwenzi said, "didn't you?"

"yeah" Shenzi replied

"How" Mwenzi asked.

"How many hyena left out there" Shenzi asked.

Mwenzi glanced around, then replied, "that's about it."

"Soon enough then" Shenzi said thoughtfully.

"Soon enough what" Mwenzi asked, giving her a sideways glance.

"Soon enough, you'll find out how we spotted you" Shenzi replied.

Moments later, in the clear area behind Shenzi, a vulture landed, and said, "matriarch."

"Yes Haini" Shenzi said, looking back.

"The, er, the other hyenas have all arrived" Haini replied, watching Mwenzi warily.

"Good" Shenzi said, "now come here."

Haini swallowed uncomfortably, but hopped closer, and squeaked, "Yes?"

"So you've got a majordomo yourself" Mwenzi said, "you know, I never would have expected that."

"Hardly a majordomo" Shenzi said, "but I did notice how useful that beaky hornbill was to the lions."

"You're observant at least" Mwenzi said.

"So, how'd you get in with Mageuzi" Shenzi asked.

"She knew I'd sneaked into the Pridelands" Mwenzi replied, "not that I was passing information to you, but that I'd been in the Pridelands without being spotted."

"So she forced you to lead her" Shenzi asked.

"She had to promise me not to hurt you" Mwenzi replied. He thought for a moment, then asked, "how'd you get in with the lion?"

"You mean, why he made Mageuzi promise not to hurt me" Shenzi asked.

"Yeah" Mwenzi replied, "that seems skewed."

"I know" Shenzi said, "and I don't know why either."

"None at all" Mwenzi asked.

"No" Shenzi replied, "I think I've got a few ideas, but no proof."

"Ah well" Mwenzi said, "could be useful."

"Possibly" Shenzi said in reply.


	8. Preparations

I don't own any of the animals.

* * *

"Good morning sire" Zazu said, one morning, some days later.

"Good morning Zazu" Kovu replied, "you're early today."

"Indeed I am" Zazu replied, "however, I have not, as yet, gathered morning report."

"Really" Kovu asked, "why not?"

"I thought it prudent to leave my services open" Zazu replied, "as the human are likely to attack today.

"The humans" Kovu said, "darn, I'd forgotten about them."

"I hadn't" said Simba, approaching, "and I've been planning for this."

"Good" replied Kovu, "what do we do first?"

"We need someone on top of pride rock" Simba replied, "and Zazu, could you go and get Rafiki and Timon and Pumbaa."

"At once sire" Zazu said, departing.

"You said you've been planning for this" Kovu said, "how long?"

"Since just after we met the humans" Simba replied.

"That's a while back" Kovu said, "you got a plan?"

"Yes" Simba replied, then looked troubled, "I just hope we can pull it off."

Kovu nodded and went back into the cave to greet the others. Simba lay at the entrance but fidgeted, unable to calm his mind.

"Simba" Sarabi said, emerging from the cave a short time later, "what's troubling you?"

Simba looked at his mother, sighed and replied, "the humans."

"Yes, they can be troubling" Sarabi said, "but I hear you have a plan."

"I do" Simba replied, "but some of us are going to die today."

"Simba" Sarabi said kindly, "we all die at some time."

"I know" Simba replied, sighing again, "but whoever dies today, I'm going to be responsible for their deaths as much as if I struck them down myself."

"Simba, dear" Sarabi said comfortingly, "you may be responsible, but you can only do what is best for the pride."

"But I don't know what's best anymore" Simba said mournfully, "I was indecisive, and Nala died because of it."

"Simba" Sarabi replied, "Nala's death was bad luck, there was no fault on your part."

"It was my fault" Simba said, "if only I'd have forseen..."

"Simba, son" Sarabi said, "none of us foresaw the attack, there was nothing you could have done about it."

Simba looked at the sky over the promontory, and said, "I only wish..."

"Hey hey hey" Timon said, "we're here."

"Hey guys" Simba said, as Sarabi stood up.

"Something wrong" Timon asked, Glancing from Simba to Sarabi.

"No, nothing" Simba replied.

"Let me rephrase that" Timon said, theatrically holding up a finger, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really" Simba replied, "but thanks for asking."

"Simba" Timon said, "I've known you for a long time buddy, and you haven't been like this since the desert."

Simba looked at Timon for several moments, then began to explain his predicament.

"You know" Timon said finally, "not to go through the whole song-and-dance bit, but you could use some good ol' Hakuna Matata."

"Timon" Simba said, "this isn't the time."

"Can't think of a better one" Timon replied.

"He's right" Sarabi cut in, "you need to relax, or you'll be no use to anyone."

Simba looked a little surprised at this, then blinked, his eyes tearing a little, and stood up. "Thank guys, mum" he said.

"Always there for ya" Timon said, "now what did you want?"

"I'm going to need you when the humans come" Simba replied, "you two, and you mum, and Sarafina and Kiara and Vitani are going to protect the cubs while the hunters and I try to do as much damage as possible."

"Sounds dangerous" Sarabi said, "but it might just work."

"I hope it's enough" Simba said, darkly, "at least, for long enough."

"For long enough" Sarabi asked, "you know of someone who can help?"

"I do" Simba said, but I know you're not going to like it."

"Not going to like what" Rafiki asked.

Simba whirled, then, with a frown of concern, replied, "my plan."

"Why won't we like it" Pumbaa asked.

"I had to find help" Simba said, "and I had to get anything I could find."

"So what's the problem" Timon asked.

"Zazu" Simba asked, "could you go out and scout, then return and tell me if you see the humans approaching"

"At once sire" Zazu said, taking off.

"What's the problem" Timon repeated.

Simba looked uncomfortable for a moment then asked, "guys, could I have a word with mum and Rafiki, in private?"

"What, you don't trust us" Timon asked, affronted, "you think you know a guy..."

"Timon" Simba said, "please?"

Timon gave Simba a sad look for a moment then said, "okay your majesty."

"What is it" Sarabi asked, when Timon and Pumbaa had gone, "what's so important."

Simba drew them closer and whispered the rest of his plan.

"Simba" Sarabi said, shocked, "y-you can't really be considering..."

"I am" Simba said grimly, "I've also considered abandoning Pride Rock, and even the Pridelands, but I don't think that would work."

"What" Sarabi asked, almost too shocked to listen.

"Rafiki" Simba said, "I think you understood a little better than I did."

Rafiki explained what the shaman of the humans had been able to impart to him. Sarabi listened, a frown of concern growing deeper with each detail that emerged. Finally, she said, "I don't like it, but I understand, and while I don't want to support it, I can't see I have a choice."

"I can't say I'm happy either" Simba said, "But we have no choice."

* * *

"How long are we going to have to wait" asked a lioness irritably.

"We're just waiting for Zazu to get in" Sarabi replied, "if the humans aren't coming today..."

"Sire" Zazu called, switching his path to circle over the pride, "they're coming."

"Okay" Simba said, "thanks, I'll be wanting updates as well."

"Yes sire" Zazu said, heading back out.

"Okay" he said, "you all know what you have to do." The rest of the pride nodded and headed out to their assigned locations.

"You know this is suicide" Kovu whispered to Simba.

"Almost" Simba replied, "almost, but not quite."

"You have friends elsewhere" Kovu asked, surprised.

"I do" Simba replied, "but I'd like to keep them a secret at the moment."

"As you wish" Kovu said, "who's going for them?"

"Vitani and Kiara" Simba replied, "that's one of the reasons I put them down with the cubs."

"And so they're safer than the rest of us" Kovu said, more a statement than a question.

"Yes" Simba replied.

"So who are your friends then" Kovu asked.

Simba thought for a moment, then decided that Kovu might as well know, especially since it was going to be his problem someday, if it worked. Glancing around to make sure no-one else could hear, he nevertheless, leaned close and muttered, "hyenas."

"What" Kovu hissed, "I thought you hated..."

"I don't like it much myself" Simba said, "but there's no other way, because I doubt they'll stop, even if we abandon Pride Rock."

"That's true" Kovu replied, "but how do you know you can trust them, and how did you get them to agree anyway?"

"I had to bargain a bit" Simba replied.

Kovu was about to ask more questions, When Zazu circled and said, "they're here, they're here."

"Nothing for it now" Simba said, "Zazu, go and warn the others."

"At once sire" Zazu replied, heading for the cave.

* * *

"How long to go" Kiara wondered aloud.

"Not long I hope" Sarafina replied, grimly.

Sarabi, Vitani noticed, remained silent, and was giving her odd looks. Suddenly, Zazu appeared, and said, "they're coming."

"Thanks" Sarabi said, "now get somewhere safe." Zazu nodded and took off.

There was silence for several seconds, then Sarabi said to Vitani, "about time then?"

"About time for what" Sarafina asked, confused.

"Simba told you" Vitani asked Sarabi.

"Just this morning" Sarabi replied, then turned to the others and explained, "I think you all guessed we don't stand a chance as things are going."

"I'd wondered about that" Sarafina said, "I assumed he had some trick."

"No" Sarabi replied, "but he's got unexpected allies."

"And we're going to fetch them" Kiara asked.

"That's right" Sarabi replied, "now go, because the longer you wait, the greater the losses will be."

"Okay" Kiara said, "let's go." Vitani nodded, then the pair took off.

As the noises of battle grew louder, Sarafina said, "I know it doesn't matter much, but who are these unexpected allies?"

Sarabi thought for a second, then decided that they might as well know. "Hyenas" she replied.

"What" Sarafina exclaimed, "is he out of his..."

"Hey could we keep it down" Timon asked, "cause I don't know if I'm more terrified of those humans or hyenas, and I don't want to find out."

"He's right" Sarabi said, "let's just get ready to fight, and hope we don't have to."


	9. Reinforcements and battle

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Mageuzi (Swahili for 'revolution'), Mwenzi (Swahili for 'colleague'), Haini (Swahili for 'informer'). I own all of the humans mentioned, including Uthisha (Zulu for teacher'), Umufi (Zulu for dead), Inkosi (Zulu for 'king'), Inzalo (Zulu for 'interest') and Inkosana (Zulu for 'prince').

* * *

"So" Kiara said in a conversational tone, as she and Vitani ran across the Pridelands, "who exactly are these _unexpected allies_ that father's organised?"

"You aren't going to like the answer" Vitani replied.

"What" Kiara asked, "how can you be sure?"

"Call it an intelligent guess" Vitani replied, "I don't think many of the lionesses would like them, to be honest."

"So who are they" Kiara asked, slightly annoyed at Vitani's evasion of a straight answer.

"Think where we're headed" Vitani replied, "and guess."

Kiara thought for a moment, then stopped dead. "oh, no" she said, "not them, anything but them."

"I told you you wouldn't like it" Vitani said in reply, "but right now, we've got no choice."

"Why" Kiara asked, "why would my father ask for help from them?"

"You'll have to ask him when we return" Vitani replied, "but if you don't hurry up, he might not be alive when we get back."

This had the hoped for effect, as Kiara took off towards the elephant graveyard at a dead run. She was travelling so fast in fact, that Vitani had to work to keep up.

High overhead, unnoticed by the pair Haini circled, watching. As soon as she saw Kiara and Vitani resume progress towards the graveyard, she banked, and headed after them. When they made no further move to stop, she flew as fast as she could for the graveyard.

* * *

Shenzi was just relaxing in a small clearing used by some of the higher-ranking hyenas as an escape from the normal crush of daily leadership. Suddenly, Haini came in for a landing, and said, "there are two lionesses approaching from the direction of Pride Rock."

"What do they look like" Shenzi asked, getting to her paws. She wasn't a matriarch anymore, not that Ed and Banzai counted in any case, but Mageuzi hadn't passed over her completely, and she was now an adviser.

"One looks like a normal lioness" Haini replied, "but the other is thin and has a tuft on the top of her head."

"Sound familiar" Shenzi said to herself, then turned to Haini, "get back up there would you?"

"At once" Haini replied, and took off again, as Shenzi made her way towards the main clearing.

"Okay Matriarch" Shenzi said, when she found Mageuzi, "there's a couple of lionesses headed this way, and we've both met at least one of them."

"Well, lionesses headed this way can only mean one thing" Mageuzi said, "take your two and Mwenzi, I'll get this lot together and follow you up." Shenzi nodded and left.

"Okay you lot" Mageuzi yelled. When she was sure most of the hyenas were listening she continued, "I want every hunter here up on the plains in five minutes."

"Why" one of the hyenas asked, then cringed when Mageuzi glared at it.

"The lion king has promised us hunting in the Pridelands if we help him now."

"Scar promised us that once" one of the older females said, "and then he turned on us."

"This one won't" Mageuzi said.

"How do you know" another hyena asked, "aren't they all alike, those damned lions."

"This one won't" Mageuzi repeated, "he won't have the numbers to force us out this time."

There was a grumble of discontentment from the pack, but no-one else spoke up. "Okay then" Mageuzi said, "every hunter up on the plain, now."

* * *

"Hold it" Vitani said, as four shapes approached, "this looks like them, at least, some of them."

"I thought I recognised the description" Shenzi said, "thin and with a tuft."

"Yes" Vitani replied, "there aren't many like me."

"Hey" Banzai said, "where's, um, kings mate..."

"Nala" Shenzi asked.

"That's the one" Banzai said, "where is she?"

"Dead" Vitani replied her eyes tearing, "killed by the humans." Beside her, Kiara was quietly crying, tears rolling down her muzzle.

"Can't say I didn't suspect it" Shenzi said, then turned to look back, "where are they anyway?" Just as she spoke, the first few of the main pack emerged.

As the number of dark spots grew, Vitani asked, "how many are there anyway?"

"As far as I can tell" Shenzi replied, "almost a hundred."

"Let's get going then" Vitani said, and these started off for Pride Rock.

Just as they reached the base of Pride Rock, there was an ear-splitting roar. The group hesitated, then Kiara screamed "Nooooo, daaadeeee" and charged up the rock towards where the roar had originated.

The entire group was about to follow Kiara when there was a squeal from a different direction. "Banzai, Ed" Shenzi said, "sort that out." They took off with a small pack in tow.

The humans outnumbered both hyenas and lionesses, but they weren't prepared for an attack from behind. The battle was fierce, and losses were high on both sides.

Suddenly, Mageuzi cried out as she felt a spear penetrate the gap between her shoulder blade and ribs. She turned and tried to bite the human, but there was a splintering sound, she screamed, and then fell unconscious from a pain overload. The human had no chance to push his victory though, because a moment later, Mwenzi brought him down.

Shenzi, meanwhile, was pushing forward, biting any piece of human that came within her reach. She was well into the melee when someone cried out, "nooo." Just ahead, Kiara and Simba were standing side-by-side in the middle of a ring of humans.

The humans, it looked, had been about to kill the pair, but now they were looking at two more humans. The shout had, had gone unnoticed by the fighters at first, but now the humans and Simba and Kiara were in an ever widening circle of watchful, interested, eyes.

* * *

"What is it" Inkosi asked impatiently, "I am about to avenge Umufi."

"Please father" Inzalo said, "don't do it."

"Why not" Inkosi snapped, "he killed my son."

"And your son killed his queen" Uthisha said in replied, "so who is the worse?"

"What" Inkosi exclaimed, "that is an animal, they have no feelings."

"Quite on the contrary" Uthisha said, "they have them much as we do, we just don't interact often, so we don't learn of them."

"How in the name of the..." Inkosi began, then figured it out. "Traitor" he hissed, "you have betray me, you have betrayed us all."

"The job of the shaman is to balance all the spirits of the tribe and the land" Uthisha replied, "and the job of the chieftain is to balance the resources."

"I have known that for a long time" Inkosi said.

"But you have not always understood what it means" Uthisha replied, "and now you seek to upset that balance."

Inkosi stood still for a moment, then, in one movement, turned and charged Uthisha, with a shout of "traitor."

Uthisha raised his staff defensively, but when Inkosi's spear met resistance, it was Inzalo, not him, facing the chieftain.

"So" Inkosi spat, "you have even corrupted my own son, turned him against me."

"You had cast him out" Uthisha replied, "you had not given him love, so I am not entirely to blame."

Inkosi looked almost blank for a moment, then he brushed Inzalo aside, and was about to put his spear through Uthisha's chest, when he gasp, spasmed, and fell over.

Uthisha, danger forgotten, moved over to the chieftain and tried to examine him. Inzalo also moving to help, asked, "Is, is he going to live?"

Uthisha quickly examined the chieftain. His breathing was shallow, and his pulse was worryingly slight. "I do not think he can" he replied, to Inzalo, "his heart has failed, there is nothing I can do for him."

"What's going on" Inkosana asked, arriving a few moments later.

"You are now the chieftain" Uthisha replied, "we await your judgement."

"But I don't know what to do" Inkosana said, "I don't want the killing to go on, but if I..."

"There is no fault in a truce" Uthisha said, "especially one under these circumstances."

Inkosana nodded, rose, and said, "as now chieftain, I proclaim that this conflict will stop."

"So you're a coward" came a voice from the crowd.

"No" Uthisha said, rising, "look about you, what do you see?"

"An unfinished fight" replied another voice.

"And of Chief Inkosi" Uthisha asked, "after all, he led you on this attack, he led to this slaughter, to these bodies."

"But you're a traitor" the voice replied, a little angrily, "you helped the animals."

"I will not deny it" Uthisha replied, "but see for yourself, many have died who need not have, Inkosi's hatred has left us weak."

"So, what do we do" another voice asked.

Inkosana glanced around, then replied wearily, "remove the bodies, and do what you can for the wounded."

"So we're just leaving" another asked, "retreating?"

"No" Inkosana replied, "as the shaman said, look around, we've lost many already, how would losing more to this pointless conflict help?"

There was a mutter of agreement from the crowd. Slowly, they retrieved the bodies of the fallen, unhindered by more than the occasional soft growl. Inkosana moved to help Inzalo carry Inkosi's body.

"You did well" Uthisha said.

"Thank you" Inkosana said, then turned to Inzalo. "I know I cannot hope to understand you emotions" he said, "but I hope you will not be angry at me for expressing my condolences."

Inzalo raised his head. His face was tear-stained, but his expression was controlled. "No" he said, "I will not be, there was nothing you could do, nothing anyone could do."

"There is one thing we can do now" Inkosana said, "we can carry your father's body down and give it a proper burial." Inzalo nodded, and together they carried Inkosi's body down Pride Rock.


	10. Aftermath

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Mageuzi (Swahili for 'revolution'), Mwenzi (Swahili for 'colleague'), Haini (Swahili for 'informer'). I own all of the humans mentioned, including Uthisha (Zulu for teacher'), Umufi (Zulu for dead), Inkosi (Zulu for 'king'), Inzalo (Zulu for 'interest') and Inkosana (Zulu for 'prince').

* * *

The lionesses and the hyenas watched the humans move down Pride Rock. Even before the last humans had stepped off the rock, muttering and arguments started.

Before the scene could degenerate into violence though, Shenzi, who'd made her way over to one side, yelled, "hey, he-ey."

"Wha'd'you want" one of the hyenas called.

"I want every, and I mean every, hyena over here now" Shenzi replied in a yell.

"You're not the matriarch" said the hyena.

"No I'm not" Shenzi replied, "where is she anyway?"

"Down" Mwenzi replied. Everyone turned to look as he came to the fore, with Mageuzi's unconscious body slung across his back, "alive, but out of it for now."

"What happened" Shenzi asked, concerned.

"Took a pointed stick in the shoulder" Mwenzi replied, "the end's still in there."

"Which puts me, as an adviser, more or less in second place" Shenzi said, "so, I want every hyena over here now." Grumbling, the hyenas obeyed.

"Kiara" Kovu said, rushing in, "are you alright?"

"I, I think..." Kiara began, then grimaced, "...not."

"Rafiki" Simba called.

"I am here sire" Rafiki replied, then moved over to Kiara, "I need you to lie down."

As Rafiki was examining Kiara, with Kovu close by, Simba made his way over to the other lionesses and asked, "how many died?"

"At least four" one of the lionesses replied, "and there's several who won't be able to hunt for a while, if ever."

Simba nodded, then said, "less than I'd expected."

"What are they doing here" one of the lionesses asked, indicating the hyenas.

"They're here because I requested it" Simba replied.

Therte was a gasp from the lionesses. "Y-y-y" the lioness said, unable to believe what she had just heard. Before Simba could frame a suitable response however, there was the sound of raised voices from down by the cave, prompting several lionesses and hyenas, including Shenzi, to see what was going on.

They saw Banzai and another hyena involved in an argument, and the rest, but for a few taking a mild interest in the fight, were involved in a standoff with Sarabi Sarafina, Timon Pumbaa and several of the older cubs.

"Okay" Shenzi said, "there had better be a really good excuse for this."

Banzai continued the argument for a few moments, then turned and said, "bit of an obedience problem."

"You can't order me about" the other hyena replied, "I don't take orders from lowlifes."

"Lowlifes" Shenzi asked in a sweet tone of voice as she approached, "I'm a lowlife am I?"

Banzai cringed a little at the tone, knowing Shenzi was right on the edge. "Well, er..." the other hyena began, then trailed off into silence.

"Well me tell you one thing about this low-life" Shenzi said, "I'm an adviser to the matriarch herself, which makes me the second most powerful female in the entire pack."

"Erm..." the other hyena said, "...er, yeah."

"And another thing" Shenzi said, "Mageuzi is currently unable to maintain her position as a result of a rather nasty injury."

"Oh" the hyena said.

"So what was going on here" Shenzi asked, "I mean, really going on?"

"A bit of bullying" Banzai replied, "only, I didn't think you'd like that."

"I don't" Shenzi confirmed, "and I don't think Mageuzi would be too happy either." By now, the other hyenas were watching with interest, as was everyone else. No-one spoke for several seconds so she went on, "so let me make this absolutely clear, I will not tolerate anyone causing trouble between us and the lions."

"So you'd chose them over us" A hyena asked, the went silent at A glare from Shenzi.

"Them over us, no" Shenzi replied, "but I'd rather take out a few troublemakers out now, than see a lot of good pack members go down in a fight." She then turned and said, "now come on, the lot of you."

"Why did you invite them" one of the lionesses asked suspiciously, as they watched the hyenas regroup.

"The humans were too powerful to handle alone" Simba replied.

Before anyone could say anything further, there was a throat clearing noise off to one side. "Yes" Simba asked, turning, and seeing Shenzi there.

"Just wondering if we could get the matriarch looked at by your shaman" Shenzi said, her voice neutral, but a touch anxious.

Simba thought for a moment, then nodded and said, "very well, but if there is any trouble..."

"There won't be" Shenzi said. She then returned to the rest of the pack.

There was a brief and quiet discussion amongst a few of the hyenas, the Ed and Mwenzi moved Mageuzi's body over to where Rafiki was still examining Kiara.

Ed returned, but Mwenzi stayed on to keep Mageuzi from causing trouble if she awoke.

"I think you have some explaining to do" one of the lionesses said to Simba.

Simba nodded, but before he could begin explaining, Zazu said nervously from overhead, "sire?"

"Yes Zazu" Simba replied, "good to see you in one piece."

"The same to you sire" Zazu said, then indicated the hyenas, "but, er..."

"They're not a threat" Simba replied, "but I understand the sentiment."

"Not a threat" Zazu asked, "but sire, they're hyenas."

"I'm well aware" Simba said, "now go and check on Kiara, please."

"As you wish sire" Zazu said.

"Now, Simba" said one of the lionesses approaching, "no more dodging the issue, what is it with you and the hyenas?"

"I knew we couldn't beat the humans alone" Simba replied.

"But hyenas" the lioness exclaimed, "I mean, are you out of your mind?"

"No I am not" Simba replied, "and while we and they do not get along together most of the time, there are occasions where we cannot do without each other."

"I never thought I'd hear that off you" said the lioness, "especially not with your experiences."

"Sometimes we need to put our pasts aside" Simba said.

"Yeah, and I er want to talk to you about that" said a voice. Simba turned to look, and the lioness whirled.

"What the hell are you doing here" the lioness growled, "what are you up to?"

"Hey, wow wow wow" Shenzi said, "geez, go and bite my head off why don't you."

"Why are you here" Simba asked, glaring at the lioness.

"To put a few bits of my past behind me" Shenzi replied, "a few bits that might as well come out now."

"A few bits of what" Simba asked.

"Mostly dark memories" Shenzi replied nervously, "memories that I should've told a long time ago."

"What kinds of memories" Simba asked.

"Mostly Scar's plots" Shenzi replied, "damn it, I should've stayed out of them."

"What of Scar's plots" Simba asked, his voice turning cold.

"Er, like the graveyard" Shenzi said, biting her lips.

"What about the graveyard" Simba asked.

"It was one of Scar's plots" Shenzi replied.

"What" Simba exclaimed, then darted forward, his face only inches from Shenzi's, "explain."

Shenzi, her expression, fixed terror, nodded. "Well, er, you know, Scar used to be second in line to the throne" she said shakily.

"I can guess" Simba said.

"But after, er, you were born" Shenzi continued, "well, that put him out of the running for the throne."

"And this has what to do with the graveyard" Simba asked.

"After that" Shenzi replied, "Scar figured he'd need to kill you to have a chance at the throne."

"And the graveyard" Simba asked again.

"Scar's first plot" Shenzi replied, "he'd get you into the graveyard, then keep Mufasa off while we killed you." Simba's face twisted with distaste, but he didn't accuse her of lying. She closed her eyes, thought for a moment, then said, "and there's more."

"What" Simba hissed, "how much more?"

"His second plot was the stampede..." Shenzi said, but was cut off when Simba knocked her down and placed his paw on her throat.

"You say one more word..." Simba began.

"Hey, what the hells do you think you're doing" said a voice. Simba looked up and saw Banzai and Ed standing there trying to look threatening.

"Guys" Shenzi said, wheezing, "get out."

"The hells we will" Banzai said, "there's no way we're going without you."

"Guys" Shenzi said, "that was an order."

"Well, shove it" Banzai replied savagely, "no way are we going to let you take this."

"You're way out of your league" Shenzi said, "get out while you still have a chance."

"Then we'll be way out of our league together" Banzai replied, "and you reaslly think we have a chance if you die?"

Was he confessing love, Shenzi wondered. Before she had a chance to ask though, Zazu flew in and said, "sire, Rafiki wants you."

Simba gave Shenzi a poisonous look, then turned and raced over to where Rafiki was.

"You okay" Banzai asked.

"Yeah, fine" Shenzi replied.

"What the heck was he so mad about anyway" Banzai asked.

"I just told him about the stampede" Shenzi replied.

"What sta..." Banzai began then it clicked, "...oh."

"Yeah" Shenzi replied. She didn't get to say any more, though, because there was a roar from where Simba had gone, causing her to tense.

"What's up" Banzai asked.

Shenzi turned to look at where the sound had come from, thought for a moment, then muttered, "the heck with it" and took off. She was followed a moment later by Banzai and Ed, both confused.

"What happened" Shenzi asked Mwenzi when she found him, a little way from where Kiara and Kovu, and now most of the pride, were.

"Something to do with Simba's daughter" Mwenzi replied, "a bad wound or something."

"Ouch" Shenzi said, "nasty."

"Hey" Banzai asked, as he and Ed arrived, "what was that about?"

"What was what about" Shenzi asked.

"You hear a roar, tense, and run off" Banzai replied.

"I'm not sure" Shenzi replied, "interest, curiosity, and just a bit of concern."

"Concern" Banzai asked, "after what he..."

"Yes" Shenzi replied, "I don't know why, but yes."

"After what who" Mwenzi asked.

"Him" Banzai replied, "oh so high and might king Simba damn well knocked Shenzi down, then..."

"I had just told him about the stampede" Shenzi interrupted, "you can't expect too much."

"Still..." Banzai said

"So" Mwenzi asked, "what now?"


	11. Resolution

I don't own any of the animals, apart from Mageuzi (Swahili for 'revolution'), Mwenzi (Swahili for 'colleague'), Haini (Swahili for 'informer'), Ubele (Swahili for 'future'), Kikuto (Swahili for 'hyena'). I own all of the humans mentioned, including Uthisha (Zulu for teacher'), Inzalo (Zulu for 'interest').

* * *

"So that's what I looked like" Kiara asked, watching Vitani cuddle her new cub, born just a few hours earlier. Her voice was a bit hollow, mostly from the knowledge that she would never have cubs of her own, the fight with the humans had seen to that.

"You were lighter than that" Simba replied, "and a bit stockier, but otherwise, yes." The mood was more subdued as well, he considered, though that was understandable. "Are you coming over" he asked, rising.

"It's only courtesy" She replied, following.

"So" Simba asked when they were near, "do you have a name for him?"

"Actually" Vitani said, "we've talked it over" she glanced momentarily at Kovu, who nodded just perceptibly, "and we've decided to let you choose it."

"Us" Kiara asked, And Simba raised an eyebrow.

"Certainly" Vitani replied.

"Well" Kiara thought for a moment, "how about Ubele?"

"I like the sound of that" Vitani replied, "Simba?"

"I came here to agree to names" Simba said with a smile, "and I'll agree to that one."

"Ubele it is then" Kovu said.

There was a throat clearing noise behind them, and they turned to see Zazu. "The animals are beginning to arrive sire" he reported.

"Good" Simba replied, "now, there are a few rather more personal invitations so send out."

"More pers..." Zazu asked, then figured it out. "The hyenas" he asked with dismay.

"And the humans" Simba replied.

"I'm fine with the humans" Zazu replied, "but the hyenas?"

"Zazu" Simba said, "you are just delivering an invitation."

"Very well sire" Zazu said, and took off.

"And now" Simba said, returning his gaze to the others, "I think it is time for Ubele to see the sun."

* * *

"How cute" Mageuzi said, hobbling over to where Shenzi was now cuddling her new-born pup, "a boy or a girl?" She hadn't been able to use her right front leg properly since the battle months back, and had opted to have it removed. This, and the fact that she was very nearly ready to give birth herself were making movement difficult recently.

"A boy" Shenzi replied.

"Must have got that from Banzai's side" Mageuzi said, then chuckled.

"Yeah" Shenzi said, grinning. Glancing around, she saw Mwenzi Banzai and Ed waiting a little way away, with, doubtless, many more beyond the birthing den. "Okay guys" she said, "you can come and see."

"Boy or girl" Mwenzi asked, as the trio made their way over.

"Boy" Shenzi replied.

"What's his name" Banzai asked.

"I thought, Kikuto" Shenzi replied, "but I was going to give you a choice as well.

"Kikuto sounds fine" Banzai replied.

"Cute" Ed said, then looked about to say more, but instead, started scratching at the dirt floor. It had surprised them all how smart Ed actually was. He still wasn't able to say more than a few words, but he's got around that by learning to scratch symbols in the dirt, and while it wasn't quick, it could be fairly expressive.

"What's that" Shenzi asked, when she saw Ed's actions.

Mwenzi leaned over to look. "Er, hang on a moment" he said, then smiled, "oh that's it." He looked back at Shenzi and said, "Congratulations" he read, "and good luck on the midnight feedings."

"Thanks" Shenzi replied, "but don't worry, I won't be the only one who wakes up every other hour." She thought for a moment then said, "now will someone be good enough as to go and tell Haini to get up."

"You know something we don't" Mwenzi asked, giving Shenzi a sideways glance.

"Let's just call it a hunch shall we" Shenzi replied, "but I think I'm not the only one to give birth today." She glanced around, then called, "thanks Ed" as the hyena disappear out the entrance to the birthing den.

* * *

"Oh it's all very well and good saying _go and give a message to the hyenas_" Zazu grumbled to himself, "but does he know how many of those things would kill and me if they thought there was half a chance they wouldn't be found out?"

He was so busy grumbling in fact, that he didn't notice Haini circling not far away. "Is that you Zazu" she called.

"I mean rea..." Zazu said, then replied, "yes, I'm Zazu, is that you Haini."

"I live to serve" Haini replied in a light tone, "Shenzi thought you'd be snooping around today."

"I am delivering a personal invitation from King Simba to Matriarch Shenzi" Zazu replied in the most haughty tone he could manage.

"You want me to deliver that for you" Haini asked. She knew, though few did, that Zazu was very much afraid of hyenas.

"If you would be so good" Zazu replied, managing to hide the relief he felt.

"As good as done" Haini replied, "oh, and Shenzi gave birth this morning, and it was a boy."

"My congratulations" Zazu said curteously, "now, if you'll excuse me, I must go and see to the humans."

"Sure" Haini replied, "good luck."

"Thank you" Zazu replied, then muttered to himself, "how she can manage to do her job properly is beyond me."

It was not long before he was approaching the old baobab tree where Uthisha, and increasingly Inzalo now too, lived.

"Good morning Zazu" Inzalo said as he suddenly appeared from the grass.

"Good morning" Zazu replied, "I bring an invitat..." then heard Inzalo copying him, "...ion from king Simba." He ruffled his feathers in annoyance and said, "sometimes I wonder why I'm still of use."

"Oh, don't be worried about your job" Inzalo reassured him, smiling, "Uthisha can only foresee the big things, he has, after all, taken an apprentice."

Inzalo Uthisha called from nearby, I may not speak their language well, but my understanding lacks little, and that deserves an apology.

My apologies master Inzalo replied, I meant no disrespect.

Of course not Uthisha said, his tone gruff, but obviously put on, and perhaps next time you could try making what you say a little closer to what you mean.

Yes master Inzalo replied, then said to Zazu, "I'm sorry, my master just woke up in a mood this morning."

"And I suppose this mood has nothing to do with your referring to his age" Zazu asked, "no mind, I must be returning, good day to you."

"And to you" Inzalo replied, as Zazu took off.

* * *

"I'd expected them here sooner" Kovu said, "this is cutting it as bit close."

"They always do" Simba replied.

"Yeah" Timon replied, "they're hyenas, you can never expect them to..."

"You can never expect us to, what" Shenzi asked as she Banzai, Ed, Mageuzi and Mwenzi appeared nearby.

"Er" Timon said, trying to look innocent, "oh, nothing."

"My congratulations" Simba said.

"The same to you" Shenzi replied, She thought for a moment then said, "how did you... ...Banzai?"

"Yes" Banzai asked.

"Did you tell Haini anything else this morning" Shenzi asked, "before you sent her off?"

"Er" Banzai said thoughtfully, "yeah, I think I did."

There was a snicker from Ed, and he waved his leg about a little. "What's he doing" Kiara asked.

"He's trying to say something" Shenzi replied, "only he's not very good with words, so, uh, have you got a patch of dirt handy?"

"Sure" Kovu replied, confused, "this way."

They followed Kovu down to a small side cave with a dirt floor, wherein, Ed began to scratch at the dirt. "That's how he talks" Kovu asked, incredulous.

"Yep" Shenzi replied, "and he's quite good at it too."

"So what's he saying now" Kiara asked, unable to make sense of the symbols scratched into the dirt.

"Let's see" Shenzi said thoughtfully, then smiled, "Banzai has a mouth like a cave..."

"Hey" Banzai said, annoyed.

"...And a mind like a river" Shenzi continued, then smiled, "not only smart, but observant too."

"You're gonna to pay for that" Banzai said, shooting Ed a poisonous look.

"How did you get that out of this" Kiara asked, still looking confusedly at the scratches.

"It's a knack" Shenzi replied, "beats me where he picked it up though."

"I think I can answer that one" said a voice behind them. They all turned to see Inzalo at the mouth of the cave, smiling, "you picked a good day for the ceremony."

"We've never picked a bad one yet" Simba replied, "but how on earth would you know about where any hyena is?"

"Not just any hyena" Inzalo replied, "but I'm sure he watched several of the meetings between Rafiki and Uthisha."

"Ed" Shenzi asked, as the hyena started to scratch at the dirt again. "Hm" Shenzi said, "looks like apologies for sitting in on the meetings."

"Oh, don't worry" Inzalo replied, "they weren't secret, it wasn't really worth telling anyone else about."

"Shall we get on with it then" Kovu asked.

"A good idea" Mageuzi replied, "the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get back and take some weight off my paws."

"Are we all ready" Vitani asked, "I don't see Rafiki around anywhere."

"And that proves what" Timon asked.

"Good point" Vitani replied.

"Do I hear someone making disparaging remarks about me" asked Rafiki, popping up from behind a nearby rock.

"How does he do that" Banzai asked, "gives me the creeps."

"Ah, grow up" Shenzi said, "we've met a lot worse than him."

"Name one" Banzai said.

"Scar" Shenzi replied, "Zira, need I go on?"

"Point taken" Banzai said.

"Good" Shenzi said, "now come on, or we'll miss more than we already have."

The ceremony went without a hitch, but near the end Simba stood up causing everyone on the rock to look in confusion. As he moved towards the promontory, he said, "Kovu, come with me."

"What's going on" Kovu asked, as he followed Simba up the promontory.

"I am about to do something I should have done a long time ago" Simba replied cryptically.

On reaching the tip of the promontory, Simba raised his head and called, "we are here today to witness the presentation of the new prince." He waited a beat then called, "and glorious as the occasion is, the rise of a new sun every morning must be preceded by the setting of the sun the day before."

By now, some of the more intelligent animals had realised what was going on. "Since the death of my mate, and eminent queen, Nala, many months ago, I have found my position to be a great deal less certain. And with the passing of my mother, the former queen Sarabi, a mere moon ago, I have found myself unable to effectively govern these lands."

The looks of confusion on the faces of many of the assembled animals, including the lionesses, had now turned to looks of disbelief. Without noticing, Simba went on, "and so it is with a heavy heart that I announce my abdication from the throne, and the rise to king of Kovu." He then turned to Kovu and muttered, "and now it is time for you to take the mantle you have deserved for so long."

Kovu nodded, and though off-put, threw his head back and roared.


End file.
